Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy: Chelsea's Decisions
by kuroneko0409
Summary: Sequel to Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy. One year already and Chelsea was struggling with her own feelings but she need to make a quick decision before she going back to the place she came before.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I do not own anything. Enjoy.**

Previously in Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy

Chelsea was a bubbly and cheer brunette who come to the Sunny island to learn more about ranching from her best friend Mark. While she was working at Mark's farm, she also makes friends around the island. Chelsea makes a good friend with other girls on the island and they were having a nice time together and sharing stories. Vaughn was Mark best friend on the island and has kept some feeling towards Chelsea but at the same time Mark also had the same feeling to the brunette. They were struggling with each other while overheard something from the girls gathering. Meanwhile Chelsea also has some feeling towards a guy which she never mentions to the others.

**Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy: Chelsea's decision.**

One year already and Chelsea also struggling with her own feelings but she need to make a quick decision before she going back to place she came before.

* * *

It was early spring and it also has pleasant weather. The New Year celebration was almost one week ago. It was second year Chelsea living on the island and working at Mark's farm. Chelsea also made a good relationship with each villager in the island. She also befriend with the natives who lives at a small island behind the hotel where she is living. Not only the native, but she also managed to befriend with Witch Princess much to Mark dismay. Early in the morning she will go to island behind the hotel and does some morning exercise with Shea and at the same time collecting herbs to sell. After that she will go ate breakfast at café and walked to the Mark's farm. On the way to the farm, she will stopped at Mirabelle's shop and collect the animals fodder.

It was almost noon. Chelsea was looking around Mark's farm. _Watering the crops check. Give livestock feed check. Collect the eggs check. Oh yeah Mark told me to go to the barn when I'm finished_. With that she quickly walked and entered the barn. There was Mark and Vaughn were checking on the cows. Chelsea approached them.

"It seems there are no problems with these cows." Vaughn was speaking to Mark. Mark nodded and turned. He looked at Chelsea and smiled.

"Well you are here now."

Chelsea grinned and looked at both guys in front her. "What are we going to learn today Mark?" Chelsea smiled. She looks energetic and ready to do anything. Vaughn just smirked and covered his face by lowering his hat. Mark smiled sheepishly. Chelsea's gaze then turned to the cow fodder. "Oh, there is no more grass there. I will fill it." She then quickly walked to the fodder and filled it with the fresh grass.

Mark smiled watching Chelsea action then turned and faced Vaughn.

"So thanks for checking the animals today. I assume you are finished here already." Vaughn smirked.

"I'm not that dumb Mark. I don't want to leave you two alone." Mark faked a cough.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you will confess to her when you guys alone." Vaughn glared. Mark was stepped a back. _His glares are so scary._ He then giggled.

"You know me too well. Please stop your glaring. It is scaring me."

"S-Sorry." Vaughn lowered his hat. It was low enough to cover his eyes.

"Well, what about you? Still don't have any courage?" It was Mark turn to ask.

"H-Hey I'm not!" Vaughn voice was slightly higher made Chelsea turned to them. Vaughn and Mark tensed. She then continued filling the fodder. Both guys sighed.

"Control your voice please. She can hear everything if you want." Mark hissed. Vaughn lowered his gaze to the barn floor and muttered sorry.

"I don't think it was a right time to tell her."

"I also think the same thing but…never mind." Mark replied while playing with his hat. Vaughn looked straight to Mark.

"You don't keep any secret from me right?"

"Hey no. it just I wonder how long time left for she staying here. I mean she will go back to her home. The orphanage I guess and work there."

"…I see so we don't have any much time either to propose to her."

"Propose? Do you want to propose her? Hell no! I will propose to her first!"

Vaughn smirked.

"Do what you want but I don't think she will take yours since you are practically her brother. I still got a chance." Mark tensed and relaxed. He grinned.

"Chance huh? What about the annoying, rude, hot tempered and anti-social cowboy? Will she accept that? I don't think so and hey she is just like a sister to me not a real sister." Mark replied with a sing song voice. Vaughn face flushed.

"I'm not anti-social! I-I just less talkative and I'm not that annoying!" Vaughn replied with a sulk. _I'm not._

"So you admit that you are rude and hot tempered guy?" Mark taunted. Vaughn grunted.

"I'm…ah shut up you big brother! Admit it you got no chance with her."

"No I'm not. There are still chances for me even it was less than one percent." Mark smiled and continued. "Beside I was with her longer than you in a day or should I say in a week?" Mark grinned.

"But most of the time she was working with you not a date or something like that." Vaughn replied and looked at Chelsea. She was filling the fodder and at the same time she patted the cow.

"But we are still together not like when you guys together always bickering at least I have a good time with her." Mark replied and smiled. He was leaning at the barn wall. Vaughn approached him and placed his right hand at the wall behind Mark. He now was facing Mark. Mark smiled sheepishly.

"I will-"

"What are you guys doing?" Vaughn and Mark tensed. Chelsea was looking at them and blushed. "I-I think I'm done for today right Mark? W-Well I go now bye guys." Chelsea was running out from the barn and yelled "sorry for interrupting!" With that she has gone.

"Sorry for interrupting?" Mark wondered then turned back to faced Vaughn. Their faces were a few inches nearer and with their position it looks like they want to kiss. Mark yelled. "The heck? No wonder she said like that!" Vaughn then faced Mark and shrieked. He backed a step himself.

"This is all your fault." Mark started.

"No! It's yours!" Vaughn yelled.

"It's yours!" Mark replied but the sighed. "Just stop it. Now it looks like we are a gay couple who failed a kiss and blaming each other." Vaughn blushed and quickly recovered.

"It was your fault." He muttered slowly. _My image! Chelsea might think something weird after this._

"No. it was ours fault." Mark sighed. _How_ _I'm gonna to explain this to Chelsea? I'm so screwed._

"yeah." Vaughn sighed and patted Mark's shoulder. Both guys then walked out from the barn.

* * *

Chelsea was running out from the farm. She stopped at the entrance and gasping for the air._ I-I never thought they were like each other. I should investigate more._ She looked at the farm worriedly and sighed. _Not today. I should start tomorrow._ Chelsea then walked to the hotel where she was staying. _I need some rest now_. Chelsea rub her temple sighed again.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Now I'm back with the sequel of Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy. Well, please do not place hope too high for a good grammar and so on as I'm still learning to improve it. I will do my best for later chapters though. Well if you guys got some ideas and any comment please reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. Enjoy.**

Chelsea was walking along the beach. She was gathering the seaweed and took a view of the vast sea. Chelsea smiled and continued her business. Lanna was walking to beach entrance and spotted Chelsea. She quickly approached her.

"Morning Chels. Do you want to know what I just saw before coming here?" Lanna was so energetic but her face looked serious.

"Morning Lanna. What did you saw? Please don't show your serious face. It doesn't suit you." Chelsea giggled. Lanna frowned but then smiled.

"That's better. So tell me now." Chelsea smiled back. Lanna then showed her serious face again. Chelsea sweat dropped.

"I saw Mark and Vaughn were hugging each other at Mirabelle's."

"Huh?!" Chelsea surprised and quickly run to the town and goes to Mirabelle's shop. She was followed with Lanna.

While running, Lanna asked Chelsea.

"Hey what do you think about them?" Lanna sounded curious.

"I-I don't know." Chelsea remembered back yesterday event and blushed. She shook her head frantically. Lanna stopped and looked at Chelsea.

"Hey Chels, are you okay? You look red."

"Huh…oh y-yes I just think about something."

"Care to share?"

Chelsea shook her head and smiled. "Not now. I'm not even sure my self yet. I will tell you later when I confirm about these things."

Lanna smiled back. They continued their run at faster rate.

* * *

"You are so clumsy. Look what happened to your foot. All bruised already." Julia was babbled while handling with bandage. Vaughn frowned and looked at Mark. Mark laughed sheepishly. Julia was still babbling about safety, chairs and more.

Vaughn left foot was sprained due to fall from the chairs that he standing on while searching something at a cupboard. The accident occurred when Mark came to the shop and accidently hit his feet with the chair. The good thing is Vaughn did not fall on floor but was saved by Mark where he is holding him. They were staring into each other face until Julia showed.

"Sorry Vaughn." Mark apologized. Vaughn just grunted and looked at his bandaged foot. _It is hurt too much. How I'm gonna go back tonight?_

"I already called the office at mainland. You will stay here until your feet healed." Mirabelle smiled to Vaughn. Vaughn blinked and looked at Mirabelle while Julia still babbling to Mark. Mirabelle shook her head while Vaughn smirked.

"Julia stop the babbling, you will make we lose a customer." Julia stopped.

"Mom, I was babbling just for his safety. If he was injured who else will bought the animals? I'm just act caring here." Julia backed herself. Vaughn frowned to his cousin. Mark smirked.

"Then what about me? You also were babbling to me like there are no more tomorrow."

"It was your fault. Totally yours." Julia replied and glared to her cousin. Vaughn flinched. Julia gaze softened and change to exited. "But you guys look so cute while holding to each other."

"Wow…so it is true."

"I told you already."

Everyone turned their face to the voices. Mark and Vaughn stiffened. There were Chelsea and Lanna standing at the shop entrance. Julia greeted them and let them in. Chelsea looked at Vaughn foot then to his face. Vaughn covered his face with his hat. Chelsea then looked at Mark. He was grinned. _Something is happening here. _Chelsea then looked at Julia and smiled. She quickly grabbed Julia's hand.

"Let's go Julia we have something to chat on." Chelsea winked. Julia smiled.

"Okay. Mom I will be back later." Mirabelle smiled and go back behind the counter.

"Be careful dear."

"Okay." With that three girls were gone from Mirabelle's shop.

Vaughn looked at Mark. Mark nodded. He then helped Vaughn to get up from the chair and go out from the shop.

"We are you guys going? Vaughn you should rest." Mirabelle asked the guys. Mark smiled politely.

"There is something important we should take care now." Mark replied while Vaughn just nodded slowly.

"Well be careful. Mark please watch out for Vaughn."

"Yes Mirabelle." Mark then tightens his hand at Vaughn waist. Vaughn flinched and glared to Mark. Mark just laughed.

"Don't do that in front of girls. They will think there is something between us."

"Don't worry, I will throw you to them. Happy?"

"No I'm not!"

"Just shut up already. We should stop them fast."

"…yeah. But don't throw me to them."

"Yeah-yeah." Mark replied and started to walk with worried Vaughn beside him.

* * *

Chelsea, Julia and Lanna were at the beach. They were sat near the large rock. The breeze was so strong and calm at the same time. The girls enjoyed the wind and closed their eyes.

"Well…" Chelsea started. Julia and Lanna opened their eyes and looked at Chelsea. "I just thought that may be Vaughn and Mark was in sort of…um…relationship?"

Julia and Lanna eyes widen with Chelsea statement. Julia then started to think.

"What kind of relationship? Friend or lovers?" Lanna asked. Julia looked at Chelsea.

"L-Lovers? I-I guess." Chelsea replied.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"I-I almost saw them kissing?"

"What?" Lanna shouted. She was surprised. Julia also shocked but quickly relaxed.

"I guess that makes sense then." Julia spoke. Both Lanna and Chelsea looked at her. Julia grinned.

"What make sense?!"

The girls froze. They turned to the voice. It was Vaughn. He was being hold by Mark. Mark smiled to the girls. None of them replied the smiled. Mark then look at Vaughn. Vaughn was breathing hard like having a marathon. It was hard to walk around with a sprained foot.

"That you guys were having a romance relationship." Julia replied. Mark frowned. Vaughn got a vein pop out at his head.

"We are not! We are just best friends! Best friends only!"

"Wow you do admit me as your best friend finally. I'm touched." Mark grinned and holding Vaughn tighter. Vaughn just glared to his best friend. Mark shuddered and loosened the holding. The girls are not amused with them.

"Well, you guys were almost kissing yesterday." Chelsea stated. Lanna and Julia nodded.

Another angry vein popped out.

"We are not! Actually I want to punch this guys!" Vaughn shouted and shoved Mark away. Mark was shocked with Vaughn action and grabbed his friend hands. Vaughn was swayed but then holding onto Mark's hand.

"Hey mark! Say something!" Vaughn yelled to his best friend. Mark closed his ears with his free hand. _Man, can he stop yelling now. My ears hurt._ Mark sighed and looked at the girls. Chelsea looked at them warily. Mark sighed again.

"Well we are just having some argument yesterday. Sorry Chels if we made you scared with the situation." Mark grinned. Chelsea smiled a little.

"But…what about this morning? When you guys starring to each other?" Julia stated. Chelsea and Lanna quickly turned to her and turned back to the guys. Vaughn was face palmed.

"It was nothing! I just surprised to saw him there and my feet cannot move! Man, why are girls so complicated and make their own imaginations from a situation?!" Vaughn explained while Mark nodded.

"Are you sure there was nothing between you guys?" Lanna asked with a sly smile. Both Vaughn and Mark groaned.

"Yes! There was nothing between us!" Vaughn shouted again. Mark sighed. _I might become deaf if he yelled again_. Mark just nodded weakly and started walked away and bring Vaughn together. Vaughn was struggled in Mark's hand and turned to the girls back.

"And we are straight!" he shouted and turned to faced Chelsea. "Hey shorty! Just remember this! We are not gay and we are straight!" Chelsea blushed and quickly recovered.

"Hey I told you already. Don't call me that!" Chelsea shouted. Mark and Vaughn were gone from the beach. Julia and Lanna giggled.

"Well, I guess that answer everything." Julia spoke. Others were nodded.

Chelsea smiled. _Glad to hear that they did not have anything between them. But why Vaughn was shouting too much? Beside it was their fault making me thinking weird things_. Chelsea sighed and followed Julia and Lanna to the shop back. Chelsea relaxed and smiled more. She was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. Enjoy.**

"I'm sorry." Chelsea was holding the empty watering can and placed it in her rucksack.

"Apology accepted. Well where all of these ideas come from?" Mark replied and stopped his work. He was tending the soil to make a new planting area.

"It just started at the barn a few days ago. Well you guys look weird and with Vaughn become more nearer to your face…I start to think something weird." Chelsea explained with a faint blush on her face.

"Yeah very weird and because of you I got some headache today and it was all from Vaughn constant yelling yesterday. Man, he does not want to stop the yell. My ears still hurt." Mark was rubbing his ears. Chelsea looked at the ground.

"Sorry. It just he was pissed off I think."

"I noted that. Why just he not take it in easy way, without any yelling or shouting? We can have a slow talk. By the way did you apologize to him, Chels?"

Chelsea shook her head and looked down to the ground back.

"I was scared. Julia told me he doesn't want to meet anyone."

"That stubborn guy. Well I will go to Mirabelle's this afternoon. Why don't you come with me too? I can call him out at least." Mark smiled and looked at Chelsea. Chelsea smiled back.

"Okay."

* * *

Mirabelle was sitting behind the counter while checking the accounts and letters. Julia was in the kitchen preparing the raw materials for lunch. She was cut the vegetables while singing. Mirabelle smiled while hearing to her daughter singing. She closed the file containing all the invoices and placed it in drawer under the counter. She then goes into the kitchen and start to cooking for lunch.

Vaughn was lying on his bed. Both of his hands were used as pillows. He looked to the ceiling and sighed_. I shouldn't lie in this bed all day long. I should go out and take some fresh air_. He then sat up on the bed. _Man, I forgot about my feet. Well, I should wait for Mark. He said he will come here this afternoon._ Vaughn was lying back on his bed. After a few minutes he dozed off. There was knocked on his room door but no one answering since he was already gone to dreamland. The door was opened. It was Mark and Chelsea. They go into the room.

"It looks like he was sleeping." Mark looked at his best friend and then sighed. Chelsea nodded and looked around. _It was first time I come here._

"I'm sorry Mark but can you help me to get some bowls. It was in upper part of cupboard. I can't reach it." Julia showed in Vaughn's room and asked for help.

"Okay, where is the cupboard?" Mark asked. Julia goes out from the room and showed to Mark the cupboard.

"Here in the kitchen. Usually, I asking Vaughn but since he got sprained feet and you are here. Well…" Julia smiled. Mark smiled back.

"It's okay since I was the one who make his feet like that." With that both Julia and Mark was gone to the kitchen. Chelsea was left alone in the room with sleeping Vaughn.

Chelsea looked around but stopped at sleeping Vaughn. She stepped forward and looked at his sleeping figures. _His hair so white and looks like a silk_. Chelsea smiled. _This is my chance I guess._ She takes another step forward. Suddenly Vaughn moved and faced the wall leave his back faced Chelsea. Chelsea tensed and sighed when there is no more sign of moving from him.

"W-Well actually I want to say that I'm wrong about you and Mark. I'm sorry." Chelsea stopped when heard moving sound. She looked around. Vaughn was still sleeping. She sighed.

"I-I actually want to tell this when you are awake. But you are still in bad mood. I'm sorry again and I'm glad there is nothing between you guys." Chelsea smiled and walked out.

Vaughn smiled in his faked sleep.

* * *

"I'm stuffed. Thanks Mirabelle for this lunch." Chelsea relaxed on the chair. Mark just laughed and patted his stomach.

"I'm full too."

Julia and Mirabelle smiled and start to collect the dishes to wash. Chelsea helped them too. She collected the cups. Mark still sat on the chair and watching the other. Mirabelle then prepared some food in a tray. She placed the tray in front Mark and smiled.

"It seems that you are the only one who can talk with him right now. Please do me a favor." Mirabelle smiled softly.

Mark smiled sheepishly and took the tray to Vaughn's room. Chelsea and Julia were busy at sink washing everything. They laughed and chatted about something girly stuff.

"Hey, I know you are awake. I bring your lunch too." Mark spook with sing song voice. Vaughn grunted and did not move from his previous position. Mark sighed and placed the tray on small table beside the bed. His gaze still locked on the table. There was a small model of cute horse keychain.

"Where did you get this? Knowing you, I don't think you will buy this." Mark pointed to the keychain while looking at Vaughn. Vaughn turned and looked at the keychain.

"Chelsea gave it to me…as birthday present."

"Well, I got one too…cute dog keychain. It resembles my dog. It was nice of her."

"Nice? I don't think so. She did not gave it to me…she threw it…right on my face! I got bruised on my nose for week!" Vaughn touched his nose and rubbed it. "She just does it on purpose because there was note inside it written sorry. I should smack her after that."

"Chill man…well she doesn't throw anything unless you make her angry."

"Well…we have some sort of argument before that."

"No wonder she threw that to you." Mark chuckled.

Vaughn huffed and looked to the tray. He takes the tray then started to eat. Julia was walking to the room and looked at them.

"It was nice to see you guys talking normally. No yelling and shouting." Julia then looked at Mark. He just smiled sheepishly and glared to Vaughn. Vaughn was just eating ignoring the other. Julia chuckled and stopped. She then looked at Mark again.

"Mark, Chelsea already goes back to the hotel. She said she will see you tomorrow."

"She is gone already?"

"Yeah…someone from the hotel was calling for her. I heard that she got letters or something like that." Julia explained and then goes out. Mark sighed.

"I just want to make her apologize to you."

"It's okay."

Mark shrugged and sat down on a chair in the room. He takes a magazine from a box on the floor and started reading it. Vaughn finished his lunch. _She was apologizing to me already._ Vaughn smiled.

* * *

Chelsea closed her door and sat down on her bed. She looked at envelop in her hand and opened it slowly. Her hands were shaking. She read the letter and sighed slowly.

"Well I got less than a year here." She then closed the letter and kept it in a drawer. She looked at the envelop again.

"There is something else here." She pulled out another envelop and read it.

"It was addressed to Mark." Chelsea smiled and placed the letter inside her rucksack. _I will give it to him tomorrow_. Chelsea then looked at the window beside her bed._ I wish I have enough time to figure something out._

**A/N: well I took a few days to update new chapter now. It was hard to writing with assignments and more assignment now. I guess the update will go in slower pace from now and I also repairing my grammar and so on. Hope you guys still support this story…and please reviews :) I also accept flames too (I still beginner in this…). Well see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything here…except the storyline. Enjoy!**

Chelsea stood up from her resting place and remove dust from her shorts. She was in mine cave. The cave was damp and dark. Chelsea needed several gem stone to be shipped next week and that was the reason why she was in the mine for the whole day since morning. Now it was evening already and Chelsea still did not found the gems stone. She looked around and found the downward stairs. She quickly walked to the stairs but at the same time there was a movement on the floor. Chelsea immediately learned the situation and gasped then quickly running to the stairs but she was too late. Chelsea was falling down through a hole which formed during the movement.

* * *

Mark was at the farm. He was cleaning the farm by removing some weeds and stone. Since there was only few works to do today, he gave the mining job to Chelsea. Mark sighed. Actually he does not want to give the job but Chelsea insists him that she can do it. After gave him a letter she was gone to the mine. Mark had finished his job and cleaned his hands. He sat down at a bench beside his house and brings out the letter from his rucksack. He inspected the letter and found his name. It was typed.

"This is really for me. What is the content?"

Mark slowly tear the envelope and bring out several papers from it. There was an evaluation form and a piece of letter addressed to him. Mark read the letter and sighed. He looked around his farm and tries to find Chelsea but a few second later he realized that Chelsea was at the mine. He quickly stood up and took his hoe and hammer and placed it into his rucksack. The letter and evaluation form also placed in his rucksack. Mark looked at the sunset and sighed again.

"It is late already. She should be here at this time. I hope that she is safe." With that, Mark quickly walked out from his farm.

* * *

Chelsea stirred slowly and opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around. She blinked again but saw nothing. She can feel her head was throbbing. It was dark and damp. Chelsea slowly sat up and used her left hand to support herself but she winced immediately. Her left hand was twisted. She also inspecting her legs and right hand and gladly it were only her left hand was injured.

"I still can do the work with one hand. Now which level is here?" Chelsea looked around as she tried to stand up. Then she saw an old sign board showing that it was level fifteen. Chelsea sighed slowly and pick up her hammer. "I must find those gems. Mark will be unhappy if I cannot find it and it will show that I'm not competent enough for this job. I don't want that." Chelsea slowly crush the stone in that level and hissed when she started to use her left hand but quickly recovered and continued her job.

* * *

Mark slowly walked out from the hotel where Chelsea staying. He looked at the sky and there was a few stars shining brightly. _Chelsea was not in the hotel. I suspect she still in that mine._ Mark slowly walked away from the hotel but stopped when found Sabrina walking out from her house or mansion. Sabrina stopped when had a feeling someone watching her and found Mark in front of the hotel. Sabrina looked on the ground and blushed slightly then she looked at Mark again and reached him. Mark smiled a little.

"H-Hello Mark. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Hello Sabrina. Actually I just checked if Chelsea was here."

"Did you find her?" Sabrina lowered her sight and looked to the ground. She blinked slowly then played with her skirt.

"No." Mark release a heavy sigh and looked at Sabrina. Sabrina looked surprised.

"Then where is she?" Sabrina worried.

"Actually it was like this…" Mark then tell Sabrina what had happened.

* * *

Chelsea sat down on the cave floor. She was tired and got some headache. In her rucksack was the gems needed. She smiled softly and took out a water bottle but she quickly placed it back into her rucksack.

"There is no more water left. I got no food too. Now I'm thirsty and hungry. I also tired but I must go home." Chelsea pouted and closed her rucksack. She sighed and continued. "I wonder what the time now. I lost my watch and have some headache and hurt my arms too." Chelsea slowly rubs her left arm and winced slightly. She sighed and looked around.

"I think I should find the way out now before this headache and sprained arm started to kill me." Chelsea stood up and took the hoe with her.

There was slightly someone walking and breathing sound. Chelsea stopped and holds the hoe tighter. She looked around but she saw nothing.

"W-Who's there?"

* * *

Mark was breathing hard. He was running from the hotel to the mine cave. Sabrina was following him. Mark and Sabrina were worried. It was already dark and wild animals will come out from their hiding places. The wolves also one of wild animal lived in the forest and around the mine cave.

"You should not come with me Sabrina. It was dangerous."

"Chelsea was my friend. Of course I should come too. Beside, I know some shortcuts here."

"But still…"

"Don't worry, I'm far more stronger than you guys think."

"…O-Okay." Mark replied slowly. Sabrina huffed.

"Just believe me already." Sabrina pouted slowly.

"Yeah. Oh we are here already. Are you sure you want to come in too?"

"I know shortcuts."

Mark hesitated and does some thinking. Sabrina looked at the cave with worry expression.

"I trust you and please don't do anything harmful while we are inside."

"Yes I know. I'm a miner daughter. I know what I should do. We should hurry. Chelsea is waiting for us."

Mark and Sabrina go inside the cave.

* * *

Chelsea was breathing hard. She was holding the hoe in her defense. The creature was jumping over and over. The huffing and hard breathing sound was emitted around the cave. Chelsea can feel her eyes was hot and started to blurry due to tears but she quickly wiped it with her injured arms. She no longer hissed and winced. Her life was at stake at that moment.

* * *

Sabrina showed the shortcuts and Mark was following her lead. He then stopped when heard some noise at lower level. Sabrina also stopped and looked at Mark.

"I hear something."

"Me too. I hope it wasn't the wolves."

"… Yeah. I hope Chelsea is okay." Mark replied and stopped when he heard someone was shouting. It was a girl voices. It was Chelsea. Sabrina also surprised and looked at Mark.

"We should fast. Chelsea might be down here." Sabrina spook and Mark nodded. They quickly walked to the voice but then stopped with a guy voices.

"Mark, Sabrina, what are guys doing here at this hour?"

"Vaughn!"

**A/N: well it was quite a long time since the last update. Sorry for taking a longer time. Well I got a lot of homework and assignments and the due date was near to each other. It was hard but I will not forget about this story. I will update in much lowest pace now. Sorry again. Well reviews and flames are acceptable and I appreciate it from the lowest part of my heart. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything here except the storyline… enjoy!**

The creatures tried to jump over Chelsea. Chelsea closed her eyes and shouted. She was scared. She was still holding the hoe and started to sway it around.

"Don't come, don't come. Leave me alone!"

* * *

Mark and Sabrina looked at Vaughn. Vaughn also looked at them but then his gaze fall to Sabrina.

"You should at home now. This is a dangerous place at night. Especially for a girl…"

"I know but Chelsea was trapped in here." Sabrina explained while Mark releases a heavy sigh with a hand on his temple. Vaughn surprised.

"Chelsea was here? What is she doing at this place? At this hour?"

"It's my fault." Mark replied. "I should never tell her about those shipping."

"Well things happen. We should go and help her quick." Sabrina cut their chit chat.

"Right but you stay here." Vaughn spoke and looked straight at Sabrina.

"No way! I came to help her too." Sabrina protested. Mark just looked at her without any expression but then he opened his rucksack finding something.

"But-"

"Take this. Use as your defense." Mark gave his hammer to Sabrina and looked at Vaughn. "It's not safe to leave her alone here. I hope that settle this." Vaughn grunted slowly. Sabrina received the hammer and blushed slightly.

"Thanks Mark, Vaughn."

"I will talk to you later about this entire thing." Vaughn huffed and started walk down to the lower level.

"Uh yeah." Sabrina slowly replied with a shrugged. She then followed Vaughn while Mark was behind her.

* * *

Chelsea was leaned at the cave wall. She still holds the hoe like a life line. She looked around but with the fatigue and loss a lot of stamina she can not focused on the surrounding. Chelsea sighed slowly. There is no sound around her. She relaxed a little at that moment.

"It's so dark that I barely see anything. What is the creature around here?" Chelsea whispered to herself.

Suddenly the grunted and huffing sound was louder in front of her. Chelsea jolted into a defense position. She also heard some footsteps. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't want to die here. There are lots of things I want to do and I want to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That I love him? But I'm still unsure with this feeling."

"Who is him?"

"Why I should tell you…wait a moment. Who are you?"

"Open your eyes dear." With that Chelsea slowly opened her eyes and gasped when found who the one talked to her at that moment.

"Harvest goddess!"

"Yeah it's me." There was a beautiful green haired woman smiled towards Chelsea. Chelsea smiled back but her smile vanished in seconds. She looked at Harvest goddess with curious expression.

"But why you are here? Didn't you stay in the pond in front of the church?"

"Well, yeah actually I already prepared for my beauty sleep but then I heard someone shouting for help and I came. It was you. Don't worry my dear Chelsea, I already finished those wolves."

"Wolves? It was wolves those creatures?"

"Well, yeah and I should go now since your friends will come here at any seconds."

"Thank you for saving me, Harvest goddess."

"You are welcome. Well you should start making your decision Chelsea. You don't have a lot of time left. Well bye toddles." With that Harvest goddess was disappeared. Chelsea smiled softly and leaned at the cave wall again. She shrugged herself and looked at the surroundings. _I don't have much time left. I should do something or I will regret it later._

* * *

Vaughn walked at fast pace while Sabrina and Mark following him. They were worried since there was no more sound heard.

"It was so quite than before." Sabrina started.

"I agree. I hope Chelsea is okay." Mark replied worriedly and walked much faster. Vaughn nodded and shouted. "Chelsea! Answer us if you are there!"

"Hey! Over here!" there was a reply. Vaughn and other relaxed slightly.

"It is a good sign. She was okay since she replied to us but I don't know which level is she." Vaughn looked at Mark and Sabrina. Sabrina was thinking. She then remembered something.

"Ask her which level it is. I may know some shortcut to there."

"Chelsea! Which level are you now?" this time Mark shouted.

"Fifteen!" Sabrina smiled and led the guys to a small way inside the cave.

"This is the old way which they used before. But since it was long time ago this way was deserted and there are several wild animals like wolves staying here. My father found this way and told me about it." Sabrina explained to the guys. Vaughn sighed and slowly grabs Sabrina's shoulder.

"Stop walking ahead of us. It is dangerous. Tell me the way and you stay in between of us."

"Alright." Sabrina replied slowly and goes behind Vaughn. Mark smiled slightly.

"Well it was for your own safety." Mark spoke.

"I know about that. Thanks." Sabrina looked at the ground and touched her face. She can feel she was blushed.

"You are welcome." Mark replied and continues the walk.

Sabrina walked slowly but then tripped over a stone. She stumbled over but did not fall. Someone was holding her waist. It was Mark.

"Well you should be careful too." Mark releases Sabrina. "Don't want Vaughn caught you on this. You might get a full lecture later."

"Uh-Uh yeah. Thanks for saving me." Sabrina blushed hard. It was a good thing that the cave was dark so no one can saw her face right now.

"Stop chatting you two. We should hurry." Vaughn spoke without turning around. He became just so aware with his surrounding. Sabrina and Mark nodded and slowly following Vaughn.

* * *

Chelsea was remained motionless at the wall. She already kept her hoe in her rucksack since it was safe at that moment. When she heard some voice that looking out for her, she immediately replied. Now she was waiting for them. Without any water and food for half of the day plus with some ambush from a pack of wolf making Chelsea more tired than usual.

"I hope there is some food at my room. I'm hungry. Really hungry and thirsty too."

"I hope that so."

"Who are you?" Chelsea looked around.

"It's me Mark. Chels I'm glad you are okay. Now tell me what had happened here. It looks like a chaos here." Mark grabs Chelsea's shoulder and holds it. Chelsea used her right hand to support herself from Mark.

"There were wolves here but gladly Harvest goddess saved me from them."

"What?! You did not get bite or anything right?"

"Well nothing from the wolves but I twisted my left arm after falling down from a hole."

"You look awful. We should go out from here." Mark slowly walked to the secret entrance but was stopped by Chelsea. She was groping Mark's shirt with her right hand. Mark sighed.

"Piggy back me. I'm too tired to walk."

Mark smiled softly and carried Chelsea on his back.

"Did you come alone?"

"No, there are also Sabrina and Vaughn. There they are." Vaughn was speaking with Sabrina in a serious mood. Sabrina just looked at the ground while her hand still holding Mark's hammer. Chelsea looked at them behind Mark.

_Vaughn looked so worried towards Sabrina_._ Why he always angry and bickering with me every time we met? I wonder_. Chelsea closed her eyes and sighed slowly. Mark detected Chelsea movement.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sleepy."

"Don't sleep now. You need to meet doctor. You fall down before and might get some concussion."

"I don't care…"

"Chelsea!"

Chelsea blacked out.

**A/N: well it was hard to write this chapter. I think you guys might know already who is the pairing in this story but I will make something different later. Please wait for next chapter and any review is gladly accepted including flames…see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything…enjoy!**

Chelsea slowly opened her eyes. There was no more throbbing feeling inside her head. She can feel the soft of mattress and comfy pillow. She looked at the surrounding. It was bright and clean. She was in her room at the hotel. The air also feels refreshing and there was slow breezes come in from an opened window. Chelsea was slowly getting up and tried to sat on her bed but then stopped when a hand landing on her right hand. Chelsea looked at the owner of the hand. It was Mark.

"Don't move. I will call the doctor." Mark then leaves. Chelsea just nodded slightly and looked at her left arm. It was cleaned bandaged. She also realized there was a bandage on her head.

Doctor Trent came in with Mark and started to inspect and checked on Chelsea condition. After satisfied with Chelsea health and responses, Doctor Trent leaves with Mark. Chelsea sighed.

"I'm safe." Chelsea mumbled. Mark was coming back with a tray of food.

"You said it. Eat. You must be hungry." Mark replied and placed a tray of food on Chelsea's lap.

"Thanks." Chelsea quickly ate the food as she feels so hungry since yesterday. Mark sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked at Chelsea with a concern gaze.

_Why he look at me like that? Who cares? My stomach came first. Man, I'm so hungry_. Chelsea ate at slower pace to avoid any chocking experience. Mark was still looking at her with the same gaze.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Mark started the conversation. Chelsea nodded slightly.

"I remember. But look Mark, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I was not careful enough and I'm sorry again for making you guys worried over me."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"Enough sorry. What I'm wanted to tell you now is about the decision making and following the upper man instruction." Mark sighed. "I don't like to do this but since things already happened, I got no choice."

Chelsea sighed and looked at Mark with her large brown eyes. She tried to make the puppy eyes but Mark glared back. Chelsea shrugged. "Can we leave it to another day? I'm tired." Mark sighed.

"No."

"Please."

"No and listen to me. If not there will be no more mining, farming and everything. You are just too careless in taking care of yourself." Mark sighed and continued. "You should know about your safety…"

Chelsea looked at the tray. She slowly ate the leftover while listening to Mark lecture about safety, holes, waters and more. Chelsea started to remind back what had happened yesterday. She sighed slowly and looked at Mark. He totally immersed in his lecture and speaking without any sign of stopping.

Chelsea looked at her clothes and her arms. She realized that she wasn't wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She quickly looked at non-stop speaking Mark.

"Hey…"

"What? I'm not finished yet."

"I want to ask something. Who is the one change my clothes?"

"Julia I guess, since Sabrina goes straight to her home after we all go out from the cave. Vaughn was the one who called her. Well we are both guys and you still a girl."

"Now you admit me as a girl."

"Well yeah but you got like a man power. Even I was lost with you."

Chelsea chuckled. Mark smiled and looked at Chelsea. She stopped and then looked at Mark. He was still smiling.

"Is there anything wrong with me?"

"Physically, yes. You cannot go to the farm until you fully healed and I'm glad that you are still who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but you look like someone else after getting up earlier. Not yourself."

"How?"

"You just were saying sorry for all the time. The Chelsea I known always defend herself until someone give up even though the person was right and…there was no…smile." Mark replied with a long sighed. "But see you laugh again makes me feel happy enough." He smiled softly to Chelsea. Chelsea was taken back_. Mark looks sad. Even his smile also looks sad_.

"I see…well I guess it was from the minor concussion." Chelsea replied with a wide grin and her right hand at the bandage around her head. Mark just had a small laugh. He then stood up and grabbed his rucksack.

"Glad to have you back and remember what I was saying earlier about safety and more!"

"Yes sir."

"Did you finish already? If yes just leave the tray on that table and don't forget about the medicine."

"Yes mom…"

"Well I will go now. The farms and livestock need me now. Just rest and don't do anything reckless. I will come back later." With that Mark leave Chelsea alone in her room. Chelsea sighed. _Well I just remember about yesterday event. About Vaughn and Sabrina_. _I cannot tell to Mark about them. What he will think about me later?_ Chelsea shakes her head. _This is wrong. I should rest._ Chelsea placed the tray on the table and took the medicine. After a few minutes, she was gone into the dreamland.

* * *

Mark was walked out slowly from the hotel where Chelsea was staying. He then took out the evaluation form from his rucksack. He was reading through the form during he watched for Chelsea in the midnight. There was a column at the last page sounded 'would you take this person to work with you after he/she finished his/her training?' Mark folded the evaluation form and kept it inside his rucksack. _What should I do? There will be a lot of challenges to her life if she stayed here. Like the mine yesterday. But if she goes to somewhere else I cannot ensure her safety and her life condition. It might be a simple question but it involves a lot of people. I need to think more_. Mark quickly walked to his farm.

* * *

Vaughn was glared to Sabrina. Sabrina just lowered her gaze to the table. They were at a café beside the hotel. It was noon already. They were having lunch together. Vaughn huffed and started. "Well you said that you try to help Mark finding Chelsea at the cave."

"Yes beside I know the shortcuts there. You also did not know about that right?"

"I admit it that I don't know about those shortcuts but it still dangerous. You are a girl. Anything can be happened there."

"I know but you see now. I'm okay."

"Alright, but please don't go there again especially at night."

"Yes." Sabrina lowered her head. Vaughn just smiled softly and said 'good'.

"What a nice couple here." It was Julia and Chelsea was behind her. Sabrina and Vaughn were surprised and looked at both Julia and Chelsea. Julia was smiling widely while Chelsea just looked like in a daze.

Vaughn smiled disappeared when he looked at Chelsea. Chelsea still remains emotionless and followed Julia to a corner.

**A/N: I will stop at here for this chapter. Well there are some conflict happened now. What will Mark do? And, what is Sabrina and Vaughn relationship? What about Chelsea? Too much question now and the answer will be in the next chapter…bye for now…see ya later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything except the storyline…enjoy!**

Chelsea was sat on the bench beside Mark's house. She was reading a book about cow and sheep. Mark was the one who gave her that book since she was still unable to do some heavy work at the farm. There were no more bandages on her head and she was wearing her favorite red bandana but her left hand still covered with thin layer of bandage since she was forcing her left hand too much during at the time in the cave.

Mark was tending the soil and made some new plotting area. Spring was the season to start everything back. Mark was working hard to prepare the plotting area for the next season. It was nearly to noon. He slowly cleaned and placed his hoe inside his rucksack and looked at Chelsea. She was immersed with the book without realize Mark was staring at her.

Vaughn was on his way to Mark's farm entrance when he found Chelsea at the bench. He quickly approached Chelsea. Mark saw Vaughn coming and he slowly moved toward them. Chelsea was still reading the book without realizing anything. Vaughn was in front of her first.

"You like that book I see. I have another part about chicken and pets. Do you want to read it?"

"…" there was no response. Chelsea just nodded slowly without looking at anywhere else except the book.

"Hey I'm asking right now. Do you hear it or not?"

Chelsea still nodded slowly. Vaughn sighed.

"Well answer me. I'm being nice today and you didn't even reply to me."

Chelsea just nodded again. Vaughn became more grumpy than usual. Mark just watched them and slowly approaching them then he grabs Vaughn's hand and brings him to somewhere else. Somewhere far enough from Chelsea.

"What are you doing? I was talking to her." Vaughn snapped to Mark.

"Just don't do it or you will regret it later." Mark just replied casually.

"What she will do. She still injured." With that Vaughn released himself from Mark and go to Chelsea again. Mark just sighed slowly while watching Vaughn is being smacked with the book by Chelsea. Not enough with that she also kicked him. Mark just shook his head slowly.

"I told you already." Mark sighed again. Vaughn was still having the smack from angry Chelsea.

* * *

"That was hurt." Denny looked at bruised Vaughn. He got bruised at his head, cheek and hands. Chelsea does beat him hard. Mark just chuckled.

"Yeah." Vaughn replied slowly while tending his injury.

"I am warning him already but he just so stubborn. Well now you know why." Mark grinned and looked at Vaughn. Vaughn just huffed and looked away. Denny laughed but stopped immediately when Vaughn gave him a death glare.

Mark and others were having lunch at the café. There were also other villagers and miners inside the café since it was lunch time. They were having a good together time since all of them were busy. Mark just smiled while looking at his friends while his mind was wandering about someone else.

_I want to talk to them about the evaluation form, but I don't think it was fair to Chelsea when they all knew about it_. Mark sighed slowly. Vaughn caught Mark's action and stared to his friend while Denny was eating and does not realize anything.

"Thinking of something?" Vaughn asked.

"W-What? No." Mark startled and slowly shook his head.

"Just tell him. You know that you cannot lie to him." Denny talked then continued eating.

Mark sighed and forced a smile. Vaughn continued to stare at Mark. Mark slowly laughed while looking at somewhere else. Vaughn still stared to his best friend.

"Just tell me."

"I don't want to." Mark looked at his plate.

"Spit it out. I know you think over something. It is about your farm?"

"Maybe…" Mark replied with a sing song voice.

"Don't play with me." Vaughn grunted.

"I am not." Mark was serious.

"Is it about that punk?" Vaughn asked again but not facing Mark this time.

"What? Who?" Mark was shocked when heard Vaughn question.

"Chelsea…" Vaughn slowly replied.

"…" There was no response. Mark still looked at his plate. _I don't like when having this question session with him. What should I do? I know I can't win over him with this_. Mark was playing with the leftover in his plate with spoon. He doesn't know how to reply Vaughn.

"I knew it! What she had done to you now?" Vaughn smacks the table. At the same time Denny quickly pick up his plate to avoid his lunch flying over. After the table stops shaking, he then placed his plate back and continued eating. Mark just chuckled slowly when watching Denny.

_Well let's try this_. Mark slowly smiled and looked straight at Vaughn.

"I just think what I should give for her birthday since she got me something last year."

Vaughn was looked unsure when heard Mark explanation but he became curious when heard birthday word.

"When was her birthday?"

"24 spring…" Mark replied slowly. Vaughn became quiet. Denny was still eating but slowly stopped.

"Isn't it tomorrow?" Denny was spoken casually without looking at others.

Vaughn and Mark jolted up from their sit. They looked to each other and then looked at Denny.

"What was today?"

"23…" Both stand up guys quickly run out from the café leaving Denny alone.

"Hey I'm not finished yet."

* * *

Mark quickly stopped after running out from the café. Vaughn was front of him but after realized Mark does not following him, he also stopped. He then looked at Mark.

"Why don't you tell me about this before?"

"About what?"

"Her birthday."

"I thought you don't want to know, well you guys were always bickering to each other." Mark explained but then continued "I thought you hate her especially after this morning."

"I do hate her but she also one of my friend and I like her."

Mark quickly laughed and then stopped. Vaughn just looked at his friend curiously.

"That was weird hate and like at the same time. I wish good luck for you."

"For what?"

"For her present." Mark slowly walked pass Vaughn_. I'm saved_. Mark smile slowly.

Vaughn just looked at walked Mark. _I know he is hiding something. I will ask him later. For now the present was important matter_. Vaughn was thinking but then stopped.

"Why I didn't ask Mark? He knows everything about her. Now he is gone. I guess I should try my luck." With that, Vaughn also leaving the café front entrance.

A few minutes later Denny was out from café. He looked around but did not found any of his friend but he found some one else, Lanna. She was walking out from her house.

"Hey Lanna!"

"Hello Denny dear."

"Want to go fishing?"

"Sure!"

Denny and Lanna were walking together to beach while holding each other hand.

* * *

Mark reached his farm after lunch with his friends and find Chelsea was still sat on the bench. He quickly approached and sat down beside her. Chelsea looked at Mark and smiled. She also handed the book.

"It was nice book. Thanks."

"You are welcome." Mark took the book and placed it on his lap. "Well, I need to talk with you about something." Mark looked serious. Chelsea shrugged and smiled._ What is the thing he wanted to talk about?_ Mark sighed slowly and takes out the evaluation form from his rucksack and gave it to Chelsea. She slowly takes the papers and looked at the content.

Chelsea gasped when looked at the papers and shrugged.

**A/N: Okay, I will stop here for now. See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a long time since I updating this story…sorry…I don't own anything here…enjoy^^**

Vaughn was walking around the island while looking for some one but no one he wants to meet was on the island. Both Chelsea and Mark were not on the island. He goes to the forest and mine cave but found nothing. Vaughn removed his hat and flapping it to his face. Now it was noon. Vaughn sighed and looked around the cave.

"Where are they?" Vaughn kicked a small stone and walked away from the cave.

Sabrina was walking alone to the beach and found Vaughn mid way.

"Hello Vaughn. You looked grumpy than usual. Anything happened?"

"Hi. It was nothing." Sabrina was not convinced with the answer but continued. "You should smile more. I bet everyone in this island will like you more when you were smiling."

"I'm trying." Vaughn replied with grumpier voice. Sabrina shrugged and looked at the vast blue sea. There was a small boat at the pier with its owner, Denny. Both Sabrina and Vaughn were walking and approaching Denny. Denny grinned to them.

"Are you guys dating right now?" Denny smirked and continued his works in his boat.

"W-We are not! What makes you think like that?" Sabrina replied while Vaughn just nodded his head and looked inside the boat. There were fishes and Denny was placing it into the cooler box. He got lots of fish today. Denny closed the box and jumped out from his boat.

"Well, you guys always together."

"We might but we are not dating. I just saw her as little sister. Clumsy little sister." Vaughn replied while smirked to Sabrina.

Sabrina huffed. "I'm not clumsy. You just over protective like my father. I wish I can do anything I want like Chelsea. She owned her own life you see."

At the Chelsea name Vaughn jolted a bit. Denny smiled and looked at Vaughn. He just looked away.

"I just got some order from your father to avoid you do anything harmful." Vaughn replied slowly and looked at beach sand. Sabrina grunted.

"I know he saved your life a long time ago but that wasn't the way to repay him. By protecting me you just got nothing and I got nothing to do too." Sabrina sulked and looked at the sea.

"Then what should I do?"

"Work for him?"

"I don't like mining and gems."

"I see that. Then what should you do?"

"I prefer like this. He just cares you. When he happy that his only daughter safe, I also happy."

"…" Sabrina sighed and wanted to replied back but stopped when heard Denny bring out the cooler box from his boat.

"You guys always argue on the same thing and finally go to nothing. Well Sabrina your father cares and loves his only daughter. You should be grateful." Denny spook and looked at both of his friends. Sabrina smiled slowly and looked at her feet. Vaughn just looked at Denny face with no emotions but Denny detected something else.

"Well Vaughn, you got something to ask?"

"Do you know where Chelsea and Mark?"

"They go to the mainland today. I met them early this morning and they were such in hurry. Like there is something important."

"They didn't tell you anything Denny?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing. They just told they will come back as soon as the thing is finished."

"…" Vaughn became silence. _They had something to attend. It felt like something important. I will ask Mark later when he got back here. Well he does act weird yesterday and both of them are gone today. And must it be today?_

Sabrina slowly walked away from two guys and go back to the town. _Chelsea always has something in common with Mark. I wonder what they are doing in the mainland._

Vaughn just looked at walked away Sabrina and turned back to Denny. Denny was moving the cooler box to his small shack. Vaughn followed Denny and helping him.

"I'm glad I got good friend like you."

"I'm not that good."

"Well you are. You always keep Sabrina away from any danger."

"That was his father request."

"I believe you just want to protect her and not to follow his father request."

Vaughn shrugged and sat on a cushion on the Denny shack floor. Denny preparing tea and sat down in front of Vaughn.

"It was Chelsea birthday today."

"So what? It doesn't matter with me."

"Well, I see that you got something for her."

"I'm not."

"Then what is the thing under your jacket?"

"…"

"You like her."

"I don't."

"Admit it."

"Well sort of but she was more annoying than a likeable person."

"But you were happy when she was around."

"…"

"Well I'm not a pro but I just want to tell you if you like her just go and tell her."

"If I don't want to do it?"

"You will regret it? I don't know. It was your choice." Denny took a sip of his tea and looked at the clock on his wall. "About time they are coming back." Vaughn looked at Denny.

Denny slowly stand up and go out from his shack. Vaughn was following him. There was a larger boat at the pier.

Chelsea slowly goes out from the boat and jump to the pier.

"It was good to be back here."

Mark was following her and slowly relaxing his stiffed body due to cramped in the boat for a long time. He smiled to Chelsea.

"I'm glad you are happy." Mark replied_. I wonder if I still can hear that after this_. Mark slowly sighed and found Denny and Vaughn were approaching him and Chelsea_. I sense something wrong there_. Mark sweat dropped.

Chelsea looked at two guys that came to the pier and smiled. Denny replied the smile but Vaughn doesn't smile at all. He was more on sulking something under his breath. Chelsea looked at Mark. Mark just shrugged.

"So how is the trip?" Denny asked both Chelsea and Mark. Mark just smiled.

"It was good. Well I learned something new today." Chelsea was happily replied and still looking at Vaughn.

Vaughn huffed and took out something from his jacket. He then looked at the brunette. Chelsea was happily talked about the trip to Denny.

"Good for you and happy birthday." Vaughn quickly talked and threw a small package to Chelsea. She barely caught it.

"Hey! Don't throw something to someone else face!" Chelsea shouted but Vaughn already walked away from the pier.

Mark and Denny just snickered. _That was the way he wish someone birthday_. They thought.

Chelsea smiled softly while holding the package to her chest.

**Sorry again for the late update…and sorry for bad grammar too…I'm still in learning process…well review please?^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is been a while since I update this…well I don't own anything here except the storyline and please enjoy^^**

Chelsea opened the package she received from Vaughn yesterday. She was surprised. There was a red bandana like she was wearing right now except the Vaughn gave her looked like a new one. Chelsea smiled from ear to ear. She released her hair from the bandana she was wearing and opened in on her bed. There was a small word written at one corner of the bandana. It was 'Mark'. Chelsea smiled softly. She started to remember the day she obtained the first bandana.

* * *

Chelsea and Mark were at the dock. The ship will set off any time.

"Will I able to see you again after this?" Chelsea pouted softly. Mark smiled to the brunette and patted her head. He then stroke Chelsea's light brown hair.

"I will come and visit. Don't worry. You also will go out from mainland after this too." Mark slowly replied Chelsea question.

"But it just next year till I go for my own journey. I just want to go together with you now beside it doesn't make any difference by one year." Chelsea continued her pouting.

"We can't you know. You were still under age to go out from here." Mark sighed.

Chelsea puffed her cheeks. Mark laughed and slowly pats the brunette hairs.

"I shall go now and Chels, take care."

"Yeah…you too Mark and send me letter okay."

"Will ya."

Mark stepped on the ship and looked at Chelsea. He waved to the brunette. Chelsea waved back slowly.

Mark sighed. He knows Chelsea was hurt as they cannot go together in searching their own life but they need to obey the rules stated.

Chelsea sadly looked at the slowly moving ship suddenly there was a piece of cloth stuck to her head. She pulled the cloth away. It was red cloth. She then looked at the ship. Mark was smiling.

"Don't cry you little! I will write letter for you once I arrived I promise!"

Chelsea then realized the cloth was Mark's. He passed it to the brunette since she looked so sad. She was holding the cloth to her chest.

Almost a year there was no any letters arrive from Mark.

* * *

_It was four years already_. Chelsea wiped out any tears forming using the bandana cloth and placed it on her bed. _He found his place and he forgets about me. Even since I arrived here he just acts as usual. He might found someone special in his life already. I wish he could remember his promised even though he does not fulfill it._

Chelsea slowly leaned on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She feels a little drowsy and released a yawn softly.

"A little nap doesn't kill me right?"

* * *

Vaughn was on the mainland managing a new stock for the island. He stopped from his work and take air outside from the building he work to. He sighed.

"I don't think she like the present but that is the only thing I can think of."

Vaughn sat on a large wooden box while taking the fresh air. He looked around and stopped at a specific building. It was the farm and ranching society buildings. Mark was in front of the building. He looks busy and depressed. Vaughn slowly stands up and walked to the blond.

"Hey you."

"Huh?...Vaughn. What are you doing here?"

"Replenish the stock for Mirabelle and what about you? Not to mention to but you looked kind of depress or something like that."

Mark laughed softly and stopped. "Is it too obvious?"

"It is."

Mark laughed again but it quickly stopped. He does not in a happy mood just like he usually does. Vaughn looked at his friend curiously.

"Is there is any matter?"

"No. not really, it's just I'm kind of tired." Mark rubbed his forehead slowly.

"You can tell me now. I know there is something wrong with you during these days." Vaughn started staring to his friend.

Mark sighed and smiled to Vaughn. "I'm really easy to read isn't it?"

"Now tell me."

"Not now. May be later at the island, during lunch may be beside I'm kind of busy right now."

"You are just running away from me Mark."

"May be but it really is. I'm really busy. I need to go somewhere else after this." Mark looked at the papers in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…wait, you are here then who is in charge with the farm?"

"Chelsea."

"I see. Well where you are guys gone yesterday?"

"Worried are we?" Mark grinned and taunted.

"I-I'm not! I'm just concern. Yeah concern." Vaughn quickly looked away.

"That was very nice of you." Mark started to smile. Vaughn caught the smile and slowly relaxed. Mark turned to himself back.

"I told you already I'm just concern."

"We are just going to attend a funeral."

"Huh?"

"Someone we knew since we were kid die."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Vaughn looked down to his boots. _No wonder they were in such hurry._

"It's okay. She rest in peace now."

Mark left after several talk about going back to the island that evening and others thing. Vaughn looked at his friend slowly disappeared between crowds at the middle of the city.

* * *

Chelsea placed her rucksack on the floor and plopped herself on her bed. She stretched herself and slowly sat on her bed. She looked at the window_. I hope Mark will be able to finish his work at the city._

Chelsea then looked at the small table beside her bed and opened the drawer under it. Inside there was a white small envelope. She took out the envelope and pull out a piece of paper from it.

"I don't have much time left here."

Suddenly there was knocked sound from the door. Chelsea quickly kept the papers under her pillow and slowly walked to the door. She took a deep breath released it and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Chels." Mark greets his friend. Chelsea smiled and nodded.

"Mark…what are you doing here?"

"I have something to talk with you." Mark looks straight at Chelsea.

"We can talk tomorrow." Chelsea started to feel uncomfortable.

"No. it must now."

"It is important?"

"Yes."

Mark was serious.

Chelsea was curious.

Vaughn was still busy with the stocks.

**Starting here I will decide the pairing…I guess…it was hard but like the title said…sigh~~ well next will be the last chapter^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter…well I don't own anything here…except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Mark was serious. He then slowly sat down on a nearby chair and took his cap from his head. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He then relaxed and pulled his rucksack onto his lap opened one of the small compartment and pull out papers.

Chelsea was curious. She slowly sat down on her bed and pulled out the paper under her bed.

"What are the things that are so important you want to talk about?" Chelsea started the conversation.

Mark sighed slowly. "Do you remember these papers?" He waved the papers in front of the brunette.

Chelsea shrugged. "Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"I will send this tomorrow."

"Good then." Chelsea shrugged more.

"Do you want to know my opinion?"

"…um…I don't know." Chelsea looked at Mark curiously. _Why he ask about this?_

"I want you to stay."

"Huh?"

"Stay here. I know you are surprised but…this is the way I can be near with you again and…"

"And what?"

"…and it is a way to ask forgiveness from you."

"Forgiveness? On what?"

"I broke our promise. To sent letters to you." Mark looked down to his laps.

"…I thought you forget about it." Chelsea also looked at her laps.

"I never forget about it. It was my mistake." Mark sighed and continued, "I slowly to ignore the promise since I started felt happy here. I'm sorry Chelsea." Mark looked straight at Chelsea.

Chelsea blinked. She slowly gripped the duvet and looked down to her lap again.

"Do you really want me to stay here?" Chelsea looked at the blond again.

"Yes." There was firm answer.

"This is not my place. It is yours." Chelsea looked at the windows.

"It will be yours too." Mark already stands up and walked to the brunette. He placed both his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure of it."

"How…how you are so sure about it?"

"Because I love you."

"Mark…but I just see you as…"

"Your brother. Yes I'm aware of that but I didn't see you like my sister. I see you more on my rival and friends but it changed slowly into something else." Mark slowly hugged Chelsea. "I know this is a surprised for you but please…just give me a fair chance too."

Chelsea slowly moved her arms to Mark's back and hugged him. "In the end it will be my choice right?"

"Yes."

"We are still friend whatever happens right?'

"Yes."

"I'm glad for coming here and meeting you guys." Chelsea closed her eyes and smiled. _Especially you._

* * *

It's been two seasons already when Chelsea goes back to the mainland. Everyone on the island missed her so much including Vaughn. He never showed his feelings but inside his heart he knows that he missed that little brunette. Instead showing his feeling he continued his works as usual but he just stay at the island just to do the works only. He never goes out wandering around the island more. Sometimes he will go visits Mark when only needed to do so.

Mark still tending his crops and livestock as usual even after Chelsea gone. He still wandering around the island and have some conversation with islander. Sometimes he will look at the sky and thinking what that little brunette doing right now.

Vaughn was standing at Mark's farm entrance. Mark had just finished with his morning routine and sat down at the bench beside his house. Vaughn was approaching the blond.

"Hey."

"Hey Vaughn. Have a sit." Mark gestured him the bench.

Vaughn sat down at the bench and looked at the crops. Today was cloudy and there were some winds blowing making the crops look lively and waving to them.

"It's been a while right."

"Yeah…I wonder how she is doing out there."

"She will be doing okay I think."

"How can you so sure?"

"Just feelings."

Mark looked at his crops. He sighed and looked at his friend. "I think I should tell you this now."

"What is it?"

"Just before she goes back to mainland. I need to evaluate her."

"Then?"

"There is something bugging me in that form."

"…"

"And I confessed to her."

"…"

"…"

"What is her answer then?"

"Her final answer…I don't know but she does tell me this…"

* * *

"If here is really my place just like you said before then I will come back one day." Chelsea smiled. She was going back to mainland today. Mark was sending her to the large boat that stopped at the island.

There were other people beside Mark sending her too. Julia and Natalie were standing behind Mark and smiled sadly. The boat slowly moved away from the deck leaving the island. Chelsea was waving to her friends and mumbles something. _Thanks guys._

* * *

"One day…she will come back here." Vaughn stated and looked at the vast blue sky with puffy white clouds floating around.

"Yeah." Mark closed his eyes and smiled. He relaxed with the breeze coming from his side.

There was a footstep nearing them. It was faint and hardly can be heard.

"Miss me you guys?"

"Chelsea?!" Both of the guys were standing and looked at the brunette in front of them. She was wearing her usual outfit and was smiling to them.

Mark was the first person recovered from the surprised. "We just talked about you and you suddenly appeared in front of us. When you arrive here?" He nudged Vaughn sides using his elbows. Vaughn was still surprised with the appearance of little brunette in front of them. His mouth was gaped like a fish at their last moment.

"Two days ago exactly." She replied and scratched her neck. "Actually I send letter to Taro about I'm coming back here."

"He never tells me about that." Mark pouted but then looked away. _Why must I act like a kid now?_

Chelsea chuckled. She then looked at Vaughn.

"Hey Vaughn you are quiet. It is unusual for you to be like this."

"…I'm just surprised."

"I see…well I should say thanks to you."

"About what?"

"My birthday present. I never say thanks to you about it."

"You are welcome. I should say the same to you too." Vaughn covering his faces using his hat.

"Well you are welcome too." Chelsea smiled and looked at Mark. "Hey Mark I have something to talk with you. I think I will come later. I need to meet Taro and others too."

"Okay…see you later then."

Chelsea walked away from the farm. Mark looked at Vaughn and Vaughn also looked at Mark. They sighed.

"Your feelings are just too accurate." Mark stated casually.

"I guess." Vaughn shrugged.

Both of them sat down on the bench back.

"I did not believe it."

"Me too and I wonder what she want to talk about later?"

"Mind to tell me then?"

"If nothing private I will."

"Hey…"

"Just kidding…we will fight fair and square right?"

"I don't think so…you already confessed your feeling to her…" Vaughn smirked.

"Well she still thinks me as her brother…but I ask a fair chance from her back then…well it seems we will start from zero again." Mark sighed heavily.

"I see…"

"Why don't you just confess to her now? She is here on the island." Mark suggested and grinning.

"Hmph…I will do with my own way… unlike you just because bunch of papers…" Vaughn smirked again.

"Hey don't say it like that…"

"Heh…" Vaughn chuckled softly. Mark shrugged him self when saw his best friend chuckling.

* * *

Chelsea came back to the farm at evening. Mark had just finished cleaning the field by removing the stone and field. He also makes some little box on the field by using lumber for his chickens to stay out at sunny day. He was staring at the box happily when Chelsea approaching him. She stopped beside him.

"Nice box."

"Oh…Chels…"

Chelsea smiled. Mark replied the smiled and blinked. "What do you want to talk about?"

Chelsea looked around the farm and smiled. She then looked at Mark again. "Can I work here?"

Mark grinned. "I know one day it will be like this…I'm sorry…"

Chelsea shrugged.

"But…you look there." Mark showed the field at his side. There was nothing planted there and the only things were weeds and stones scattered around. The field was large enough. Chelsea nodded at the sight.

"Yes and what about it?"

"Do your own work and open your own farm." Mark stated firmly.

"Mark…but this…"

"The field was too large for me to planting the crops and it will be such a waste it the excess field just left like that." He looked at the deserted field with a solemn expression. Chelsea looked at Mark and then at the field.

_He really does know there was a place for me here._

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just do your best and make that field lively with your own handwork." Mark smiled to the brunette.

Chelsea smiled back. _I have my own place here! I will do my best._

There was someone else was approaching them. Mark was the first one to detect that person. It was Vaughn.

"Hey." Mark smiled.

Vaughn nodded and stared to Mark's eyes. _Care to tell me now what you guys talked about?_

Mark glared back to his best friend. _Should I or not? _

Vaughn continued the staring contest with Mark. Chelsea was running through the field which she will tending her crops. She stopped and looked at two guys from far away. She smiled.

_A fair chance huh…and I think I made a good choice for coming back here_. She looked at the vast dark blue sky with some orange hue indicate that it was already late evening.

**The end?**

**That's it…any reviews…suggestions…anything?**


End file.
